During installation of fluorescent light bulbs, it is often necessary to employ a stepladder in order to reach the fluorescent lamp fixture. Since both hands are normally necessary to remove or install a fluorescent lamp from the fixture, it is necessary to utilize some aid in transferring the fluorescent light bulbs to and from the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,042 to Aeschliman discloses one such device. The Aeschliman comprises a plurality of tapered, rigid tubes of different lengths, integrally jointed together, such that a plurality of lamps can be held by the tubes at selected heights. The tubes may be clamped to one end of a stepladder using a vise-like mechanism.
The Aeschliman device has several deficiencies. First, only a small portion of one end of the fluorescent light bulb is contained in the tubes, thereby exposing a large length of the fluorescent light bulb. Thus, the entire bulb is not protected from external forces. The Aeschliman device is rigidly attached to the ladder, and a force imparted to the bulbs would result in their breakage or dislodging. Furthermore, the Aeschliman device is not suitable for holding bulbs in a non-vertical position. As a result, the Aeschliman device cannot be used to aid in transporting the bulbs, and therefore has only limited application.
Therefore, a need has arisen in the industry for a holster for holding light bulbs, which is easily transportable, and which offers maximum protection to the bulbs.